


【羞水】青苹果，领夹与黄水仙

by chynpahh



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynpahh/pseuds/chynpahh
Kudos: 7





	【羞水】青苹果，领夹与黄水仙

【羞水/天使/R】青苹果，领夹与黄水仙

:(天使羞x天使水，请配合前篇食用  
:(有那个啥纹，禁止未成年人

众人心中，深藏专欲，我亦不能免俗。

领取快乐：老地方

“当我们讨论欲望的时候，我们在说些什么？”

“青苹果，领夹，以及被风吹过的黄水仙。”

  
喻文波左脚将要踏入水池之时，沉木大门被风叩响了到访。

白色双翼几乎是霎时扑腾开，在雾气氤氲的浴池里抹去了喻文波最后的肉色。姜承録的步伐沉稳缓慢，水痕从瓷白的圣石蔓延上他垂于身后的长袍，最终勾描出健美的大腿。

收回翅膀的喻文波已经穿好了睡袍，被热气熏蒸的脸不受控制地随着姜承録的靠近而升温。姜承録装作没看到喻文波身后的袋子，在喻文波的面前站定。

“Jackey是洗完了？还是没洗？”

喻文波想要退后的念头在脚跟接触到温水的刹那打消。他只好迎上姜承録的目光，把纸袋——这种不应存在于上界的凡间之物——拿回手中。

“我……我洗完了，大人请便。”

“嗯？”

大杀四方、威名远扬的杀戮天使只消一个字便可把妄图仓皇而逃的喻文波钉在原地。背对喻文波的姜承録未置一词，伸展手臂任白袍缓慢垂下。喻文波木了半天才找回知觉，弯下身想伺候姜承録宽衣，却被有力的大手一把搂住腰，跌进水中。

“你还要躲我到什么时候？”

  
姜承録的圣殿很大。

杀伐多年的战利品于他人而言可能是美酒佳人，于姜承録而言则是金碧辉煌的圣殿和一座三界边缘的小岛。姜承録总是独来独往地战斗，披着浴血的圣袍举起长剑，在敌人近乎绝望的哀求声中冷漠挥掷。飞溅的鲜血染上他的翅羽，再顺着复杂的纹路徐徐滴落。

他总是，双眼无神。

我求什么呢？

姜承録这样问过自己，那个男人也这样问过姜承録。

你求什么呢？

姜承録的左手背有一个小小的钢笔印记。每当他展开羽翼之时，浅淡的印记会发出金色的耀光。姜承録知道自己曾经是个人类，但他的回忆也仅限于此。

于是他这样稀里糊涂地过了八万年。那个男人怕他，又离不得他，处处提防着他。他谈到如云的佳人，成箱的珠宝，姜承録总是摇头说不必。

“你比我更懂，‘压抑’与‘本心’。”

姜承録笑着喝下那杯酒。

次日睁眼，他看到了身边的女人——青紫惊骇的伤痕在日光沐浴中异常刺眼。

他杀了她。

姜承録面色平静地来到男人的圣殿，把女人的尸体甩在脚下。

“为什么。”

男人苦笑着说，“我已经管不住你了，你走吧。”

姜承録杀气翻涌，金属化的翅羽流淌过锋利刀光。他在最后一秒把剑尖停驻男人心口，低头望向抱住自己腰的小天使。

小天使抬眸瞬间，姜承録觉得自己死寂八万年的心脏重新跳动起来。

“就是他。”姜承録听见自己说。

他想起来了。

01：黄水仙

被人搂在怀里的感觉并不令人讨厌——相反，喻文波觉得很有些久违的舒服。

沾湿的衣袍紧贴姜承録宽厚的胸膛，激荡的温水带着脚下虚浮的喻文波一阵踉跄，以更加依赖的姿势扎进姜承録的怀中。

天使是没有心跳的。姜承録沉默地任由喻文波挂住，浴室周边的大理石墙壁在姜承録的授意下平缓降落，最终留下四根石柱和不知道从哪里垂下的薄纱，以及周身灿烂的星空。

放眼望去，喻文波仿佛身处银河。他将湿漉漉的手从姜承録背后撤下，伸出食指触碰翩跹的荧光蝴蝶。

无边的繁星河海，唯你我二人相拥无言。此情此景，适合接吻，以及——

姜承録反手扣住喻文波指间的蝴蝶，破碎的点点星光落在了喻文波的手腕。他顺着浴袍勾画出的曲线摸上喻文波的窄腰，低头咬上喻文波的下唇。

喻文波以聊胜于无的抗拒心推上姜承録的胸口，却被更大的蛮力控制住身体，被迫抬头接受姜承録的邀请。腰间的酥麻过于清晰，姜承録在喻文波走神的片刻冲破了他的防线，探入他的馥郁口腔。

唇舌相触，姜承録巡视领地般舔吻喻文波的上颚和牙齿，扫荡喻文波流逝的空气。不得要领的喻文波只能无力抓住自己在水中唯一的支柱，双手攀上姜承録的肩膀，高仰着头一变更好地献祭自己。姜承録的入侵凶猛残暴，勾着喻文波的舌头纠缠起舞。错乱的呼吸如同交响乐中的第一个不和谐音符，乱套的潘多拉魔盒被开启，时光向着失控的边缘滑落。

濒临窒息的喻文波慌乱咬上姜承録的舌尖，蔓延的铁锈味更激起了嗜血狂魔的征服欲。姜承録两手将喻文波的臀部举过水面，喻文波从善如流地勾上姜承録的腰，把头埋在姜承録的脖颈间大口喘气。

“什么意思？这是什么意思？”

喻文波被咬破的嘴角渗出暗红的血迹，在姜承録近乎透明的白袍上妖艳异常。

姜承録展开双翼，冒着热气的水面掀起不小的浪花。

  
把喻文波甩上床的力道称不上温柔。

浑身湿透的的喻文波没来得及做出任何抵抗，被姜承録吃螃蟹一样撬开了外壳。无声圣洁恰到好处地形容刚发育完的少年，细碎水珠点缀着天使完美无缺的身体。跪趴在喻文波身上的姜承録默然扫视了一圈喻文波的寝殿，最终伸出右手，挂在床尾的毛巾飘飘然落入姜承録手中。

纸罩内的夜光灯泼洒出柔和的温暖，略微昏暗的房间内，交缠的身影更显扑朔。

喻文波的紧张并未随着姜承録给自己擦拭身体而减退，反而更甚。“就像擦你的剑一样。”姿势扭曲、被按在床上的喻文波小声嘀咕，“你到底是要干嘛？”

姜承録十分正人君子地把喻文波身上的水擦干净，再给游离状况外的喻文波套上干爽的灰色睡袍。

“有点大。”

姜承録看着喻文波裸露在领口外的圆肩，评价道。

喻文波抬脚想要踢姜承録，却被姜承録不经意抓住脚踝，失去平衡向后倒去。姜承録眼底闪过危险的信号，双手撑在喻文波的耳边，俯身跨上他的身体。

喻文波开始发抖。

“Jackey，多少岁了？”

姜承録游走的双手来到喻文波的小腹，温凉的指节在撩开喻文波衣服下摆的过程中逐渐滚烫。喻文波看不见姜承録的动作，但可以确认的是，一团火正在姜承録的煽动之下疯狂燎原。

“1000……”

姜承録低头舔过喻文波嘴角的暗红血色，喻文波闭上双眼。

“晚安，好梦。”

喻文波扑腾的睫毛没有挽留住姜承録的气息，熄灭的纸灯、盖好的天鹅被、紧闭的门窗都揭示了他的离去。

未平复的呼吸在空旷漆黑的房间内格外清晰。喻文波侧身跳下床，发现套在自己身上的宽大睡袍有熟悉的香味。

他又爬上了床。

第N次偷偷下界，喻文波轻车熟路地选择在快打烊时跨过ARMANI的大门。

店员很难拒绝这样干净迷人的微笑，热情陪同喻文波去取他的“礼物”。

“冒昧问一下，请问是给您的……父亲？” 一个月前，这个年轻的男孩跑来定制了一整套男士着装。手中的西服显然不符合男孩的尺寸，店员根据喻文波游刃有余的描述，一边斟酌字词一边将高定放进木盒。瘫在沙发上的喻文波把领带收好，交给店员。

“嗯……其实是我的爱人。”喻文波轻咳一声，企图掩饰自己的心虚。 

店员一脸“我明白了”微笑，将三个木盒放上小推车。“我们会在明天送到您下榻的酒店。另外，Mr.Kang，这款领夹配您刚刚挑选的领带很合适，要不要看看？”

喻文波还没拿起玻璃盒，小腹处却传来熟悉的钝痛，接踵而至的是狠辣的灼烧感和奇怪的酥痒。喻文波绅士如常，示意店员一起打包，因为疼痛泛白的指间夹起一张卡。

“票据请随卡一起送回，谢谢。”

喻文波落荒而逃。

上界本来是没有夜晚的，但为了体验到人界的乐趣，也就有了所谓昼夜之分。喻文波摸黑闯进房间，脱力地倒在床上不住战栗。疼痛已被另外一种折磨取代，不正常的潮红化身吐信的毒蛇爬上喻文波惨白的脸。

又是这样，莫名其妙的剧痛，紧接着是陌生的、奇怪的身体反应——喻文波对自己的脱离控制感到害怕。

他根本不明白发生了什么，一切从与姜承録接吻的那晚开始失控，自己的身体像高速行驶的列车，只能发出轰鸣的吼叫向前驶去，而他，作为身体的主人，束手无策。肚子上的奇怪花纹是什么时候出现的，喻文波已经无从知晓。热烈鬼魅的花纹流淌着亮丽的金色，以肚脐为中心向四肢野蛮生长，侵占了喻文波衣物下的每一寸皮肤。

勾腰似乎并不能起到缓解的作用，宛如搁浅游鱼的喻文波挣扎着脱掉身上的束缚，蜷缩成小小的一团。

过去一个月，这样的发作已经彻底驯服了喻文波，他不忍地闭上眼，却明白一切都将按预定的剧本上演：他会像个怪物一样全身滚烫红热，吐出的气息都是焦灼的催促，他会不由自主地弓起身子，用下身去蹭被单，不，应该是某种更坚硬的东西，要是能更粗糙一点就最好不过了；那个竖起来的玩意——他也不知道作何称呼——会胀大，硬得发痛。喻文波缓慢的摩擦只是隔靴搔痒，小腹的火热灼烧已经向四肢蔓延，手脚开始酸软，最后是，一个难以启齿的地方……

喻文波惊叫一声，扇了自己一耳光。

太恶心了，太恶心了。自己简直不配做天使。

喻文波俯身埋进天鹅被，委屈痛苦的眼泪成为无所发泄的身体唯一的出口，他从未如此这般瞧不起自己。

“太……太脏脏了……要是被他看到了，他会不会把我丢进下界再也不要我了？”

喻文波成功被自己的想法吓到。勉强回笼的理智让他渐渐反应过来自己走错了房间，恐惧与胆怯化身为压垮喻文波最后一根稻草。

姜承録满身清辉月色，从天而降。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“大人，什么是禁欲啊？”

身形尚小的喻文波坐在姜承録的腿上，指着木桌上的无字书。姜承録摘下挂有银链的眼镜，别在喻文波胸口。

“禁欲……就是压抑自己的欲望。作为天使的你，需要割裂凡人才有的情感……”

“欲望？欲望是人才有的吗？我们天使为什么不能拥有欲望呢？”

姜承録看着喻文波懵懂的双眼，叹了一口气。

“如果放任沉沦欲望，天使会受到天谴……凡人则将被剥夺生命。”

数万年前的那场火，时至今日都还烧在姜承録的心上。他和喻文波在错误的时间遇见了彼此，所付的代价是漫长岁月的煎熬等待。只因一响贪欢，他葬送了自己的双手，喻文波割掉自己的翅膀——残忍的爱情。

姜承録从未对喻文波提起过前尘往事。他们的故事被写进了无字天书，姜承録将其束之高阁。他以自己的方式呵护喻文波，并不过多干预他的选择。姜承録对喻文波的深情从未改变，然而他不确定现在的喻文波是否还会如当年般接受他。

他以为自己可以做到控制住欲念，但一切的设想在见到喻文波的第一眼，全然湮灭。

喻文波的血肉就是他欲念的笔墨，在心尖上画了个大大的牢笼，框限住姜承録永生的悲欢。

占有欲的疯长点燃了姜承録面对喻文波最后的理智，他叩开了魔界的大门。

“诡术妖姬”不是女人——这也许是个秘密。而与姜承録交好多年的宋义进听说他要使用魅魔咒符之时，很是吃惊。

“淫纹？为什么要用那种东西？”宋义进不解归不解，轻点法杖召唤出一道金色的纹路。姜承録摊开手心，看着写着“Jackelove”的符文刻印在自己的手腕处，露出一个介于挖苦和无奈的笑容。

“我……没办法了……再等下去我会疯掉的。”

此刻，这只泛着耀金色的手正点在喻文波的额间。

姜承録轻声念出了咒语。  
.  
.

02：领夹

姜承録的出现宛如一记重锤，敲碎了喻文波岌岌可危的自我安慰。串接的时间线将画面连成逻辑可行的解释，喻文波明白自己走入了姜承録的圈套。

作为杀戮天使的姜承録很少念咒，但这并不意味着他对咒术的掌握力可以让人小觑。仿佛某种古老的钟声在耳边回响，喻文波唯一能做的也只是看着姜承録的唇瓣。

痛感消失，席卷而来的是排山倒海的——

情欲。

原来这就是欲望的感觉。

性，爱，性爱。

喻文波被姜承録抱起的时候已经丧失了绝大部分理智。那个叫淫纹的东西——喻文波神奇地知晓了它的名称——的确名副其实。

喻文波的全身都像蚂蚁爬过般瘙痒难耐，四肢更是被抽走了力气，软得没有骨头，黏在姜承録身上。不止是简单的触碰，喻文波根本控制不住自己用臀部去蹭姜承録的大腿，后庭开始不受控制地伸缩，身体更深的地带仿佛烧了一壶沸水，烫得喻文波喘息都带着热气。粘稠的液体从难以启齿的地方滑出，滴落在姜承録的白袍上；小腹的纹路更是因为姜承録的靠近变得绚丽异常，几乎是照亮了整个房间，当然，也炙烤着喻文波脆弱的神经。

太热了，太热了，喻文波粗喘着勾上姜承録的脖子，白花花的大腿缠住姜承録的腰，抬头索吻想要中断姜承録的施咒。姜承録轻笑一声，不轻不重地在喻文波的臀瓣上拍了一掌，喻文波哆嗦着咬上了姜承録的后颈。

姜承録费了很大功夫将喻文波从自己身上撕扯下来，念咒结束的同时将喻文波转了一个面，抱在怀里用腿卡开喻文波的大腿。在淫纹的迫使下喻文波周身颤抖，纹路蔓延的地方全部浮上了粉红的痕迹。姜承録姑且将其看做求爱的信号，左手抚摸过喻文波挺立的茱萸，来到小腹。

喻文波像是过了电流，猛然顶起起的腰被姜承録的右手桎梏着无法动弹。肆虐的左手冰凉，如同他面无表情的主人，顺着发烫的纹路来回流连在喻文波的腰腹和胸前。喻文波脖颈后仰成近乎扭曲的角度，唇齿间泄露出难捱的呻吟，想要合拢的大腿被强势分开，痉挛的肌肉渗出薄汗。

姜承録咬上喻文波的耳朵，继续开始他那邪恶的宏图伟业。淫纹似乎有了灵识，翻涌着血红的色彩在喻文波的身上跳舞，爬向更禁忌的隐秘之地。顺着姜承録的节奏，鲜红的纹路斩过喻文波的毛发之处，缠上了喻文波挺立的、已经流出液体的欲望。

喻文波的叫声可以用凄惨形容。太过了，仅仅是一线淫纹的触碰便可给这具禁欲千年的身体带来灭顶的快感，这种被喻文波称作“羞耻”的别样体验让他不该跳动的心脏蠢蠢欲动。

整个世界……都是心跳的声音。

在意识涣散边缘徘徊的喻文波捕捉到了熟悉的灵感。似乎在很久很久以前，自己也曾在天上，对着一个凡人动了不该动的心思……

变成深黑色的淫纹完全嵌入了喻文波身体的每一寸肌理，瓷白的皮肤与之对比鲜明。姜承録满意地低头欣赏自己的杰作，将怀中滚烫的身躯抱得更紧。

喻文波的后庭已经泛滥成灾，不断涌出的黏液沾湿了两人相接触的地带。姜承録腾出一只手抚摸上喻文波的柱身，翻飞的淫纹顷刻间从各处收回，最终回到小腹处，形成一个“Theshy”的签名。

喻文波尖叫着射了出来。  
.  
.  
.  
姜承録在三界边缘有一座名为“Safety”的小岛。

终年厚雾阴沉，岛中央的巨榕参天繁茂，下垂的藤蔓扎进松软的土地，湖水如明镜般清澈透亮，空中弥散着幽兰的芳香和水雾。

喻文波用尽最后的力气挣脱姜承録时，被套上的袍子已经撩到了锁骨处。小巧的翅膀帮助他顺利通过飘窗，在冲出去之际，喻文波没忘记拉下自己的衣服。

其实他能去的地方不多，除了圣殿就是那座岛屿——尽管在那里被姜承録发现只是时间问题。心如乱麻的喻文波着实抽不出多余的心思来应付这场浩劫，姜承録不由分说把两颗心之间最后的纸窗户撕成纸屑，纷纷扬扬地洒在喻文波脸上。现在的尴尬处境已远远超过喻文波的知识范围，他无法面对姜承録了。

古榕的根系错综复杂，喻文波狼狈摔下时不慎滑进冰冷的湖水。

火热躯体带来的热度蒸腾出水汽，不堪重负的双翅在主人的苦苦坚持下缓慢而坚定地收进喻文波的蝴蝶骨。喻文波呻吟一声，在失去意识前抓紧了手里的领夹。

那是他在推上姜承録胸口的瞬间扯下来的。

寻找喻文波对于姜承録来说易如反掌，何况那人身上还有自己种下的印记。姜承録优雅的步履踏上小岛之时，感受到主人靠近的淫纹忠心地将喻文波从混沌梦境中扯出来，“Theshy”的烙印在喻文波的小腹为非作歹，唤来第二波情潮。

姜承録走到喻文波的手边，看着骨节分明的白皙手指布满了咬痕，有些生气地蹲下身，把昏昏沉沉的喻文波从水里拽了出来。

“Jackey？”

喻文波满脑子轰鸣着“热”和“痒”，根本听不清面前人在说些什么，只能顺着本性抓住姜承録冰凉的手腕，靠在自己绯红的脸颊以缓解燥热。

姜承録暗骂一声，分开喻文波的大腿把他抱起来，让人趴在自己身上。浑身湿透的喻文波上身还挂着一件破损的袍子，因为展翅的原因，后背处已经完全裂开，裸露出大片白净皮肤。

姜承録将手指伸入蝴蝶骨处未合拢的细缝，强烈的痛感拔出了无意识乱蹭的喻文波最后发条，哀嚎着挣扎起来。

“疼……大人……疼……疼……啊！”

喻文波想要转身躲开姜承録那利刃般的手指，无奈为人刀俎，难以抵抗，唯有抓上姜承録的衣服。这时，他才意识到姜承録穿着自己在凡界为他定制的西装，甚至打好了领带。

姜承録抽回手指，惨遭蹂躏的细缝以最快的速度合拢，挤出一丝血痕，浇灌在喻文波后背玫瑰状的淫纹上。喻文波颤抖着给姜承録扣好领夹，把手伸进西服外套，放在姜承録的心口。

“Jackey，Jackey，看着我，看着我。”

眼见喻文波因为淫纹的再次红热留下屈辱的眼泪，姜承録把怀里的人抽起来，放在古榕粗大的横枝上，俯身啄上他艳红的唇瓣。

他们将前额靠在一起，闭上了眼睛。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
03:青苹果

喻文波是被热醒的。

被强行灌输记忆的滋味并不好受，那些如同电影画面闪过的场景唯有虚幻的不真切。

自己和姜承録已有前缘。

喻文波恍惚起身，后背传来的温暖让他蓄谋已久的眼泪终于夺眶而出。无声的哭泣在寂静的晚风中被拉扯到很远的距离，天外下坠的落日、身下的古树流水，披散的霞光将喻文波的影子画上黛粉。

姜承録的唇抵在他的后颈，纯白羽翼安静地包裹住赤裸的两人。

仿佛万物初生，伊始的祥和倦怠；又像彻夜纵欲后的心满意足，无言以待。

“你……等了我八万年……？”喻文波沙哑着问道。

“嗯。”

姜承録将左手伸到喻文波眼前，向他展示那枚可以称作“勋章”的印记。

前世的喻文波把姜承録推到在草坪上，姜承録在喻文波身上留下罪恶的欲痕，而喻文波给姜承録留下的，只有一个小小的钢笔印。

在那之后，我写下的每一个字，背影都是你。

“我做到了，直到我死去最后一刻……”姜承録左手轻轻抹去喻文波的眼泪，右手抚上他的小腹，“你还记得吗？”

喻文波深吸一口气，转头咬上姜承録的嘴唇。

“是你给了我名字。”

“再一次。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
喻文波双腿勾上姜承録的腰，细嫩的后背因为树枝的摩擦而泛红。他有些难堪地别过头，眉眼微蹙，努力放松以适应姜承録的探访。

“苹果？为什么会有苹果？”

喻文波见到姜承録手中的青苹果，大惊失色。姜承録背上的羽翅化为锋利的刀光，三下五除二将苹果切成小块。

“嗯？其实我很久没有喝苹果汁了……”

喻文波再傻也听明白姜承録究竟作何打算，用双手捂住眼睛，想大喊救命，却被放入后穴的冰冷物体激得说不出话来。

青苹果气味酸涩，汁水清甜。姜承録修长的手指打开喻文波最后的防线，推着一小块苹果徐徐前进。喻文波强忍着痛楚环上姜承録的脖子，勾紧姜承録的腰，不由自主地更靠近他一分。

“疼……我疼……”喻文波黏糊糊地哼了一声。

姜承録挑眉看着喻文波小腹处的纹路飞速铺开，向四肢百骸带去疯狂的热度。喻文波轻喘着，更卖力地张开大腿，嘴角留下津液。

可怜的青苹果已经被姜承録的两根手指碾成碎末，娇嫩紧致的肠壁因为过分的湿润开始收缩起来，吞吐着姜承録的手指探访更深的地带。姜承録用最后的理智压抑着提枪上阵的冲动，一边念着咒语，一边旋转着寻找那处突起。

喻文波的呻吟在姜承録刮过某一点时拨到最大刻度。姜承録收回翅膀，将手中剩下的两瓣苹果块放进喻文波的后穴。

衔着苹果的喻文波此刻连叫都叫不出来了，无助地承受着滚烫的淫纹勾起的滔天情欲，被强行打开的羞耻带来莫名的快感，全身都在燃烧、彻骨的痒意把喻文波推上疯狂失控的边缘。

“快……快点进来！”

喻文波泫然欲泣。  
.  
.  
.  
狂风，骤雨。

艳丽的花朵打开花蕊，采撷的蝴蝶落入甜蜜的陷阱。

青苹果，红苹果。

青涩的外壳被强行拨开，成熟酿出酒红的醉人芳香。

喻文波哭泣，呐喊，被灼烧的纹路一遍又一遍地烫上姜承録的名字。

由里而外，每一寸肌肤。

占有，征拓。

开拓，入侵。

姜承録将喻文波变成他完美的艺术品，紧紧交合的身躯隐藏在圣洁的白羽之下。

夕阳缓缓而坠。

夜晚即将到来。  
.  
.  
——The End——  
.  
.  
彩蛋1  
.  
.  
疲惫至极的喻文波浑身青紫，沐浴过后再也撑不住，跨在姜承録身上哼哼唧唧地要睡觉。

姜承録随手一点，交缠的榕树枝拼凑出一张简易的床。姜承録抱着喻文波躺下，看着喻文波潮红的双颊，像是想到什么开心事，轻声笑了笑。

“笑什么……”

喻文波扑进姜承録的怀里，安然睡去。

姜承録展开一侧的翅膀，轻轻搭在喻文波身上。

他的手覆上喻文波的小腹，淡金色的光芒在漆黑的夜空下更显温润。

“也许，我们还需要一个名字……”

姜承録吻上喻文波额前的碎发。  
.  
.  
彩蛋2

“？？？？”

“！！！！！！！”

“？？？？！！！————————！！！”

“……”

“？？？？！！！！！”

“！！！！！！！！！！！”

点赞数超过300即可解锁（哈哈哈哈过气写手找到偷懒的理由了哈哈哈哈）


End file.
